


SUPER SERIOUS KOMAHINA FANFIC NOT CRACK XD

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, NOT CRACK DESU, SUPER SERIOUS FANFIC XD, XD, desu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 02:39:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7917199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SUPER SERIOUS GOOD FANFIC NOT CRACK 10/10 DESU<br/>XDDDDD</p>
            </blockquote>





	SUPER SERIOUS KOMAHINA FANFIC NOT CRACK XD

“Komada do u wat 2 hav SIX w/ me?” hiantet assed  
“yerp” komaead seid.  
“yay” saidd hniatet adn he put his dingy dongly donger in komead’s buthole.  
Komuda iz lik, “Hinat b jetnel it hruts!1!”  
hniat is likek “ok” adn trid 2 b gentl wily moaninged.  
“hineta u fel so GOD insid me” komederz sayed n noanded.  
“ko u fel so GOD i... fuk I IS FINISING KUMING!1!1″  
n hajim relisd insid chicken nugget.  
***666lmao***  
69 moths l8r....................................  
nagit scremd.  
he run to da phon in cald hejime.  
“hejim” nuget said  
“wat” hejuim replid  
“im preGNAT!!1111111!!!!!!11!!”  
hejem gapsed  
“AND UR HTE FAHTER!1!”  
herjuimey gapsd agen  
“and TEH BABA IZ COOMIGN!!11!”  
hajine wetn ovre 2 nuggetoz hose wiht tsumike (she iz a nurs lmao)  
“pus naguit” tsumjkj sed  
negito pushd n thne he had hte babby but bc of dizes he DIEDED!111!!  
“NO! nagto y?????” haslimhim mourned, crying.  
“we did evriting we can” tusmik sed, holdig da bby boy namd idk but he lokd HOPFUL so lets cal him naeg  
“negj i wil tak car offu” sed hejemei. n hten koysucc appred n sed “dat bby is nut edgy i nust rez it myslef”  
haijemeie sed “pls do he loks 2 mcuh lik.....”  
“i canut do it.”  
“ok” Kyosuksuk saed  
so w/ jizzo he raisin hte bby naeggj  
n hten jzo dieded n kyoserket wsa the very derpessed XD  
so mukata bcam edgier n thne tok hte fiv yr lod ngigegi 2 hejim hoo wsa very depreshun  
“sakayaksuccura iz ded i canut rez nageggig nymor *cri” koysukek crid adn assploded from being 2 EDGY.  
“pls no” herjumy sed crygn agen.  
n thne neggip dieded n hujum screemed n dieded XD  
hte edn

**Author's Note:**

> i apologize to everyone who has had to read this  
> EDIT  
> i was looking through the desu tag and people unironically use this tag what the hell


End file.
